Molly's Torment
by yorkshirestar
Summary: Hello everyone this is my first story hope you like. Molly and 2 section have returned to Camp Bastion. This is about her thoughts and feelings while she waits for news.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone this is my first story so i apoligise in advance if its not very good. I wanted to create a story involving Molly and how she feels when Smurf and Captain James were injured. A few swear words but not too many.

Why the hell did it have to happen, great I messed up again , I am now pacing the corridors at Camp Bastion hospital at two in the morning waiting for news. I never told him I loved him, what if he never wakes up its all my fault, my best friend and the man I love might die. Shit how can I live with myself, I will have to resign how can I look at the lads faces knowing I fucked up again.

"Molly go to bed we wont know anything till the morning" Kinders has sat with me all night "I cant Corpral I need to know whats happening, its all my fault" Iam now close to tears, Kinders puts his arm round my shoulder "Its not Molly how can it be, this shit happens out there, you can't blame your self". I am about to spill my guts and tell him the truth. I know it will land me in the shit but I dont care anymore, Jackie then walks down the corridor her scrubs covered in blood, shit whose is that. "Molls we have stabilised them both, Smurf is going to be ok hes now asleep, but Captain James is more serious" oh god what is she going to say" He is still unconscious and we've stopped the bleeding hes got a good chance but we've got to get him 's s been flown back home first thing in the morning. He will be transfered straight to Birmingham" she touches my arm" what about Smurf?"Jackie replies" he will go home with Captain James"

My legs have turned to jelly "Can I see them before they go" I am close to tears again "Molly are you sure your knackered ,you should be in bed" "please Jackie two minutes" I plead "Ok two minutes. Kinders is still holding me up "Molls I will go back to the lads I dont think they will be asleep, you have ten minutes and then I am coming to get you, you need to sleep" Kinders lets me go and heads off to the lads.

I follow Jackie down the corridor and turn left into the ICU. Oh shit hes on a ventilator and theres tubes everywhere. "Molly I am going to check on Smurf , two minutes ok" I nod my head. I look at him and grab his hand, nobody is around" Boss I am so sorry, I am a massive cockwomble if you make it through this I hope you can forgive me," I touch his face its warm" I want you to know I love you and I hope we have a chance to make a go of things" great I am crying again my heart feels like its split in two."Molly" oh shit Jackie's back and I think she heard me. I turn to face her and let go of his hand "Jackie how long have you been there" oh no "Long enough I think you and me need a little chat"

I will write the next chapter if readers want me to, hope you enjoyed it


	2. Chapter 2

RIam glad people like the first chapter if you want me to continue let me know.

Chapter 2

I cant believe it Jackie knows, what now? Jackie speaks first "Molly how long has this been going on for?" I take a deep breath "Jacks nothings going on" she raises her eyebrow "alright we have feelings for each other and I love him. We haven't done nothing oh apart from a kiss" Great I have come clean ,I've dug my own grave, I hope she dosen't report me. I will be out before my feet touches the ground.

"Molls am I supposed to believe that, he's married for fucks sake and an officer your a private, this sort of thing shouldn't happen. He's in a position of trust and responsibility,he should know better and your only young I should report it"I glare " I dont give a shit how old I am and it's partly my fault, he didn't force me, these regulations are bollocks,if you report it I will admit it cos I'm not ashamed. I will shout it from the rooftops"my voice rises.

He might not even want to know me now. I throw my hands up in the air I am beginning to lose my temper."In the corridor, Molly people in here are ill" I march into the corridor "I know he is bloody married they are getting a divorce he volunteered for this tour so she could sort everything out, I didnt mean to fall in love with him. We are from entirely different worlds he's a public school boy and I'm from a council estate, but I cant help my feelings. We were going to wait out" the tears are now flowing I didnt think I had any left, Jackie puts her arms around me.

"I wont report it you silly cow your my mate, we dont grass on each other we stick together. I knew you fancied him but I didn't think he would feel the same, I thought he would be in love with his wife. Captain James normally follows regulations to the letter. If it was one of the section he would kick their arse it must be love" Jackie jokes,"Molly dose anyone else know" I blink back my tears"Smurf" I whisper "oh shit when did he find out?"Jackie asks.

"Yesterday at the bunker he saw us together thats why its all my fault, I knew Smurf liked me, he just went mad and everything went tits up. Oh shit what am going to do"

"Molly it's not your fault Smurf is a trained soildier he should be able toi control his temper. He's got a load of other shit he's dealing with, did you tell Smurf you wanted a relationship with him?" I shake my head."no you didn't, if anyone else finds out about you and the boss the shit will hit the fan. Relationships aren't allowed cos things like this can happen. You're right to wait out, Molls wait till you get home. Smurf will get over it" I smile at last "Can I see Smurf?"

"Molly thats not a good idea, see him when you get home. He needs time to recover seeing you might upset him and I dont want him disturbed " "ok". I dont want to ague anymore. Its now gone three in the morning and I am knackered. Kinders is storming down the corridor "Dawes I thought I said two minutes your taking the piss. Bed now. I wont tell you again that's an order, Jackie is everything ok? She nods and smiles at me "see you tomorrow molly"

Hope that chapter was ok I will carry on, let me know thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

3Hi everyone, this is only a short chapter, give me a couple of days for another, work is calling.x

Chapter 3

I am laying in my bed staring at the ceiling of the hut. Its gone ten, we've got today off. Everyone is asleep apart from the ocasional fart and snoring the hut is quiet. I dont mind sharing with the lads normally, I just want to curl up into a ball and sob. I cant do that, they can't cope with an emotional wreck of a woman.

Why did it happen? Why did we chose that moment to kiss? Why did Smurf have to be a nosy bastard. Oh god I'm going crazy. I have never felt like this before Its like I am grieving for something that might never be.

What the fuck am I going to do my hearts been ripped out and stamped all over. I didn't think I would find love in this shithole. Two more weeks is all I had to wait. I have decided I am going to Birmingham as soon as I get home. I need to know how he feels and I am one he wants. Hopefully the wife wont be there.

Normally I am so sure about everything but this man has got under my skin.

I fucked up big time god knows how long I will have to wait now. What if the boss dies, what if he dosent want to know me anymore, he might get back together with his wife and play happy families. He will blame me for everything. God I'm going mad, I need to get out an clear my head. I think I will go for a run. I pull on my PE kit and trainers.

"Molls where you going, go back to sleep" says a muffled voice, a ginger head appears from under his blanket."out for a run Mansfield I cant sleep I'm going out of my nut here" all the lads are now waking up. "you lot go back to sleep I need to get out" Fingers rises from his bed "Molly we know how you feel, we need to stick together, w.e're going to Cyprus tomorrow an then home. They will be halfway home now there's nothing you can do, Smurf wont want you like this" shit they think I am worrying over Smurf, I am worried about him but my heart lies elsewhere "Come on lads we'll go for a run together." dangles says "Molls if you need to talk we are here" this makes me smile I didn't think they would be their for me. I thought they would blame me for everything. God they have suprised me perhaps they can put up with me, normally they get on my tits"Piss off you bunch of Cockwombles"

Thanks for reading xx

I was thinking that my next chapter to be set in Cyprus. Can you let me know if its a good idea if not I can set it in England. Thankyou


End file.
